


Falling for you, again

by Vlareina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlareina/pseuds/Vlareina
Summary: Kuroo has loved Kenma for what feels like his entire life. He should be done finding out new things about the other man, done falling in love with him again over every new thing he discovers...right?He really should know better by now.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Falling for you, again

**Author's Note:**

> (Note 4/9/20: Changed Tetsurou to Kuroo because it kept bothering me.)

There’s so much laundry to be folded, and Kuroo has so very little motivation to do any of it.

Like, the world won’t end if he just casually ignores its existence a couple days, right? He can put it off until later, until it gets in their way of moving about their bedroom. Of course, Kenma might be slightly annoyed by the presence of their hamper near the center of the room rather than in the closet, but he’s just gonna have to deal with that or put away his own clothes.

And so what if Kenma will definitely get annoyed by him neglecting to fold their clothes? So what if Kenma will be suffering the consequences of his laziness? So what if Kenma always gets the cutest frown on his face and furrowing of his brows when he has to dig for his clothes in their shared hamper. So what if—

Sighing, Kuroo rolls his head skywards, before he resigns himself to putting away their clothes. Best to get it over with while he’s already here. Best to avoid annoying Kenma.

He goes through the motions, folding his jeans, pairing together Kenma’s socks, hanging their dress shirts. Pretty soon, he’s only got a few more miscellaneous pj shirts of Kenma’s to put away before he’s finally done with everything.

Reaching for the last one, he holds it up, only to be left confused….whose shirt is it? It’s a little on the small size to fit him correctly, but the color has faded enough to suggest that it’s possibly a bit of an older shirt, maybe from before his latest growth spurt? But, the color hasn't faded to the point where it’d be easy to recognize as something from his high school years. And if it's not a high school shirt, then where could it be from? It seems like the type of shirt that Bokuto might’ve gotten either him or Kenma from when he was touring South Korea with Akaashi. But if it is, then was it a present for him, or for Kenma? And for that matter, was it a shirt that, while originally meant for him, simply became a Kenma staple when the other man had prefered it? Kuroo cannot for the life of himself remember. And as such, he has no idea where he should put it away.

But the real question is, will it matter which drawer he even stores it in? Usually for these kinds of things, no. But, well if it’s a shirt he hasn’t seen too much of before, then that can only mean one thing: it’s one of Kenma’s work shirts that he leaves at his office in case he wants to change into something more comfortable, without having to walk across the apartment. And if it’s one of Kenma’s special shirts, then he should take it to his office,and save the other man the hassle of doing so. But, it’s a gamble if it turns out to be his own shirt he only threw in the wash because he forgot to separate it from his other laundry. Then he’d just be unnecessarily adding to Kenma’s clutter. So, that begs the question: does he put it away in the wrong spot and risk annoying Kenma later, or does he find Kenma and risk annoying him now? Decisions, decisions. What to do...

But then Kuroo remembers the pain that came from the last time he’d placed one of Kenma’s favorite shirts in the wrong place, and caused his boyfriend to think that it was lost. Asking Kenma is probably the safest decision to go with for now...

Kuroo walks away from the bedroom and down the hall towards their living room. As he comes closer, he hears the voices of some person describing a playthrough of some random game, voice sounding slightly distorted in the way only a prerecorded voice being played on the tv can sound. The voice is loud and almost emotional as it describes the way that the “new controls function utterly perfectly.”

And juxtaposing that overly emotional voice is that of Kenma’s soft tones.

“But think about it. Truly honestly give it some thought. If the treasure chest opened through a menu click through, it would be the same dynamic of interaction between the player and his surroundings as we saw in the first game. And we both know that the first game of this series could have used a lot more technical support. We were promised improved technical support in this sequel. Technical support that this game control, obviously, doesn’t demonstrate. I understand that the company was trying something slightly different here, but it doesn’t quite feel thought out enough. You get me?”

Smiling to himself, Kuroo can’t help but feel his heart swell at the sound of his kitten’s voice. Even if all Kenma is doing is talking about his latest video game, Kuroo knows that he could listen to him for hours. As he has many many times before.

“Yeah, yeah, I get you Shorty. I completely understand where you’re coming from. That is a good point, I never thought about it that way I guess.” Ah, Shorty. Must be the Shrimp from high school that Kenma must be speaking with if he's referring to his conversation partner as “Shorty.” Weird for him to call the ginger anything other than “Shouyou” but Kenma can be unpredictable at times. It’s best to just go with it.

“Okay, but another thing, the side quests at this point don't feel right either. The first boss level is easier to defeat when you ignore the first few sidequests altogether, but that requires you to decide to close that chapter in your character’s life. Which could be detrimental if you’re not properly physically equipped for the third boss later on, where the earlier training would finally come in handy. So it becomes a question of whether or not you should be weak at first and waste time doing some almost pointless training, or if you should save the time earlier but invest more time to stabilizing your skills later. What’s your say?”

Kuroo shakes his head at this. Much as he can appreciate Kenma’s rambles, something tells him that maybe he should remind Kenma of just who exactly he’s talking to. Because he knows that if he rarely understands what Kenma is talking about most of the time, then there’s no hope for Hinata at all. 

Walking into the living room fully, Kuroo looks over at Kenma and says—“Kitten, you do realize that Shrimpy doesn’t understand half of the stuff you’re even saying right?”—only to see Kenma lying on the couch with no phone nearby, just him and their ginger kitten, Zelda, snuggled up on the couch watching youtube on their tv. 

While Kuroo stares at him, confused out of his mind, Kenma first pauses his tv, and then turns to look up at him. Lost, the other boy asks, “What are you talking about?”

“Wait, but weren’t you on the phone with Shrimpy?” At this, Kenma slowly shakes his head. “What about with Yaku? Or Akaashi?” He can’t stop himself from pointing an accusatory finger at Kenma. What kinda game is he trying to play?

Kenma just continues to look lost in response. “...uh...no?”

“But I heard you talking to someone and asking them questions about your game!”

“...yeah, I mean, I was talking out loud, so you’re not going crazy or whatever. But, what about it?” Finally understanding what he was talking about, the younger man shrugs off his boyfriend’s accusations.

“Wait okay, but if you weren’t on the phone, then who exactly were you talking with?”

At this question, Kenma’s cheeks begin to slowly fill with a red hue. He glances away from Kuroo, then back, then away again, before finally puffing up his cheeks and looking down at the cat purring in his lap. He looks up one more time at Kuroo before firmly looking away from them both.

Kuroo looks up at Kenma and then down to the cat several times, “Kitten, were you really discussing battle strategies and controller input ideas with Zelda?” He can’t stifle the laughter that even he can hear in his own voice.

“She’s a good listener” Kenma gets an almost indignant look on his face. He pets Zelda, smoothing down the cat’s wild blonde fur.

“Kenma, she's a cat, she isn’t even awake to answer you.”

“That doesn’t mean she can’t give me an opinion.”

“I mean, yes it kinda does. One has to be awake to give an answer.”

“No they don’t.”

“Yes they do.”

“No they don’t.”

“Yes they do.”

“No they don’t.”

“Yes they do.”

“No they—”

“Wait—how does she  _ usually _ answer you?”

“I take certain purrs as encouragement.” Kenma says this so matter a factly, that Kuroo has no choice but to concede.

He looks at Kenma softly petting their cat, as he says, “You’re such a dork, but I love you so much.”

“I know.” Kenma says this while looking at Kuroo with fond exasperation written across his face. “You tell me everyday.”

“Well there’s just so much love in my heart kitten, you expect me to keep it contained forever?” 

Kenma smiles up at Kuroo. “No, you’ve never really been good at keeping your love a secret, Kuro.”

Kuroo barks out a laugh at that. And when he gazes at his boyfriend, he feels the smile on his face stretch just the slightest bit further. There is so much joy filling Kuroo’s heart right now. He knows without a doubt that the man before him—who takes the purrs of their only cat as a sign of her approval, who is picky about what kind of snacks Kuroo is allowed to bring home, who always knows where to find any of his lost treasures—is the only man he can see himself ever spending the rest of his life with. If he can spend the rest of his life with Kenma, he will continue finding himself falling in love with the other man over and over again everyday.

With that thought firmly in his head, Kuroo looks between the two of them carefully before he asks, “And with Zelda, just out of curiosity, do you usually take her word seriously?”

Kenma seems to only think about it for a second before he answers. “Yes. Zelda has never steered me wrong before.”

Kuroo nods at this, seeming to take this answer very seriously. He reaches forward to pet Zelda’s head. Although he’s kind of terrified of what the other boy’s answer will be, he is determined to ask anyway. “Hey, Zelda, what do you think about Kenma saying yes to marrying me?”

Kenma pauses his petting of Zelda for only a second, before he resumes, making sure to scratch behind her small ears. She only purrs louder in response.

Slightly restless, and very nervous, the older boy asks, “Okay, well what’s the verdict there, cat whisperer?”

Kenma smiles and leans his head forward, the longer fringe obscuring his face. The joy in his voice, however, is still clear as day to Kuroo when he answers, “She says that in her executive opinion, it wouldn’t absolutely suck to agree.”

“Aish, that’s all? Just ‘not suck?’ I’d been hoping for a more enthusiastic reply, since I am one of her favorite people after all.” Even as he says this, Kuroo can only feel pure happiness radiate from his very core. An answer like that from Kenma is as good as a scream of pleasure from anyone else. It holds so much promise when paired with his brilliant smile.

“She says that we’ll see how dinner turns out first before we agree to anything. What if this meal shows that we’ve got a lot of stomach pains in our future?”

“Oh kitten, I’d never purposely hurt your tummy. Yours or Zelda’s.” Kuroo shakes his head in disagreement, “Not unless one of you made fun of my cooking at least. But well alrighty then, one ‘say yes to the rest of your life with me’ dinner coming right up. Any special requests?”

Kenma taps his right index finger to the crown of Zelda’s head, once, twice, thrice before he answers. “Hmm, we will accept apple pie for dessert.”

“Ha, as if I didn’t already have it in the oven way before this conversation even started.”

“Then I guess you have your answer. Someone  _ that _ prepared deserves some rights. And I mean, I do trust Zelda’s opinion over anyone else’s for important stuff like this, so...” Kenma shrugs, feigning nonchalance at the enormity of what he’s just agreed to.

Placing one kiss on the top of Kenma's head, Kuroo stands up and walks over to the kitchen.

Behind him, he hears the tv come to life again, with Kenma’s quiet voice talking over it. He wonders if Kenma would mind him texting Yaku about this new information. He’s gonna need help planning their wedding, and heavens know that Bokuto (and Akaashi) can only help him so much.

In a voice barely louder than a whisper, he can hear Kenma in the living room saying, “You know what Zelda? Just for your genius opinions, you can be the ring bearer at our wedding.” The list of things he loves about Kenma just seems to grow each day. He can’t wait to spend the rest of his life learning just how far the list goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh yeah maybe I did name their cat Zelda. what about it??
> 
> This came to me in like a fever dream and I had to write it...it's like way non edited, so if you notice any typos or inconsistencies, please do tell me! (Certain details may be subject to change like tags or summary)
> 
> Anywho, thank you for reading my fic! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> if any of yall ever wanna talk, I've got a twitter and Tumblr under this same name (vlareina) so don't hesitate to send me a message!


End file.
